


harry potter and the sexy house elf

by bigbootybitcheslol



Series: the harry potter books j.k. rowling is too scared to release [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, M/M, sexy sex hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootybitcheslol/pseuds/bigbootybitcheslol
Summary: witness a secret, lighthearted adventure that we didn't see in the books!this novel contains consent
Relationships: Dobby/Harry Potter
Series: the harry potter books j.k. rowling is too scared to release [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	harry potter and the sexy house elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hahafuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahafuck/gifts), [gyrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyrone/gifts).



harry got home from a fun day of wizarding. when he close door, he heard shuffling from his bedroom. “wot is that” he said to himself as he walked over to the bedroom. low and behold, dobby, his secret crush, was sitting on his bed. he was a sexy little house elf indeed.

“arry! i dident fink you'd be ere roight now” dobby twiddled his fingers. harry was shocked. dobby looked so sexy. 

“yuh look sexy” harry blurted. dobby gasped and his bony ass cheeks were tinted red. 

“woe arry,” dobby said, raising his eyebrows and harry could see all his wrinkles. “ain't dat gay”

“you're so sexy dobby i cahn't elp myself” harry potter walked over to dobby

and

he fucked him!

harry no!

but dobby consented

and then hermione walked in

“arry wot are yuh doin” she said, but she knew about his crush on dobby so she excepted it

“don't tell ron!” said harry. ron also had crush on dobby, who could resist. 

but harry didn't know that dobby likes to kiss and tell.

ron and harry got into a fight and harry killed ron and then was sad and passed away. 

dobby didn't except this and was also really sad. he missed harry now and regretted telling ron. 

at the funeral, dobby have speech. “i'm sorry arry potta. i love you.” but dobby didn't really love him because he's stupid and ugly. he's also homophobic but he likes a good ass fucking here and there.

the end. or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> :) you like?


End file.
